1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display element, more particularly, it relates to a liquid crystal display element which comprises a substrate made from a polymer film and has a liquid crystal injection port. The improvement of the present invention resides in that the injection port is reliably closed and sealed after the liquid crystal is injected in the element.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, the liquid crystal display element is widely used in various fields including the field of personal computer wherein the element is used as the terminal display device for the computer. Therefore, the liquid crystal display element has to be usable on various different conditions wherein the element is used. Also, it is desirable that such a display element be realized at a low cost.
When producing such a display element, whether the liquid crystal injection port is sealed certainly or not is very influential not only to the functional reliability of the display element but also to the producing cost thereof.
The liquid crystal display element comprises a cell constituted by a pair of substrates facing each other forming a cell space therebetween and bonded together by an adhesive agent to seal the periphery of the substrates. The injection port is formed at a corner of one of the substrates. The liquid crystal is injected into the cell through the port. After that, the port is sealed by applying a sealing paste to the port.
However, the port is formed in the cell area defined by the sealing frame surrounding the cell, which means that the space unusable for displaying is formed in the cell area resulting in that the element becomes bulky.